Previously, many types of brackets or light bars have been used to provide an effective means for mounting lights and other accessories on top of a pick-up truck and other vehicles.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,722,030BowdenJan. 26, 19884,974,125McGeheeNov. 27, 19905,585,782YoskoDec. 17, 19665,988,839Pokorney et al.Nov. 23, 19996,424,269 B1PedersonJul. 23, 2002
Bowden in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,030 teaches a light bar for a vehicle consisting of a support that extends transversely across the top of a vehicle. One or more lights are mounted on the support, and by manipulation of controls the driver of the vehicle is able to aim the lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,125 issued to McGehee is for a light bar that contains a series of aligned and illuminated geometric configurations, which enhance visibility of the vehicles. Spaced flanges located beneath the bar permit mounting mud flaps, and access plates permit service lights and the like to be contained on the bar.
Yosko in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,782 discloses a light bar that includes optical fibers facing a light source backed by a reflective surface.
Pokorney et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,839 teaches a rear-facing light bar for a passenger vehicle. The light bar has a housing that is shaped to define a rearward-directed roof extension, which increases in depth in the downstream direction. The housing is permanently attached to the vehicle and supports a linear array of individually controllable lights, which are located behind an outer lens and are rearward directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,269 B1 issued to Pederson for LED warning signal lights and a light bar. The warning signal lights have a controller, power supply and battery. Various colored light signals such as stationary, revolving or oscillating lights are included. The warning light may be mounted on a vehicle or mounted on a tripod as a stand-alone warning signal.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents Des. 310,793 issued to Castagna and Des. 347,902 issued to Stutts.